gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 14
Action Force Monthly #14 was released in July 1989. Original material War beneath the Waves In the Atlantic Ocean off the north west coast of Africa, Falcon leads a team investigating an abandoned W.H.A.L.E. Wet-Suit and Lifeline confirm that both the crew and the Tactical Analysis Computer System (T.A.C.S.) have gone, with the latter containing the key to the Ministry of Defence secret files, allowing access to information about all Europe's new military hardware and details of lines of defence. Lifeline activates the automatic cameras to show the attack: :Mainframe sent a distress signal when the W.H.A.L.E. was attacked by Eels. Cutter was soon overcome and Mainframe tried to destroy the T.A.C.S. but the Eels stopped him. The Eels' commander appeared - the Hydro-Viper! Falcon notes that this confirms first rumours that Cobra had developed surgically altered Eels to give them insulation, webbed hands & feet and the ability to resist the effects of deep sea diving. :The crew of the W.H.A.L.E. was taken prisoner and removed by submarine, with the Hydro-Viper noting that one of them would have the access codes. An Eel spotted the security camera and the Hydro-Viper destroyed it. Falcon tells the crew they still have time as the T.A.C.S. is not yet in the hands of a foreign power and Cobra lack the access codes so there is a chance of recovery. Lifeline points out they are supposed to wait for official orders, but Falcon declares they will take action, explaining that the W.H.A.L.E. crew will be tortured for codes they don't have - he does! Cobra has a large undersea base. Inside Mainframe is brought into a cell containing Shipwreck, Cutter and Torpedo. Suddenly the four Action Force members attack their guards and overpower them. An alarm goes off and they soon realise the base is under attack. On the bridge Cobra Commander sees the arrival of Action Force and orders the Hydro-Viper to take a squad of Eels and deal with them. Whilst the other escapees have donned Eel equipment and will join the battle, Mainframe has reached the bridge. The Eels and Action Force engage in fierce battle whilst inside a Trooper reports several ships directly above the base. Cobra Commander assumes that these are the potential buyers arriving for an auction and gives the order to surface. Mainframe tries to sneak the T.A.C.S. off the bridge, but he is spotted by Cobra Commander who sees the opportunity to test his battle armour in hand-to-hand combat. Outside the Hydro-Viper has almost got the better of Falcon and is about to crush him with a rock when the base suddenly rises from the seabed. In the confusion Falcon grabs the rock and smashes it down on the Hydro-Viper. The base surfaces, only to find it is surrounded by Action Force vessels, led by Hawk aboard a W.H.A.L.E. He gives the order to attach and the base soon crumbles. Inside Cobra Commander decides to escape with the T.A.C.S. but Mainframe has reached it. Cobra Commander charges his foe, who uses the T.A.C.S. as a shield and it is smashed by the armoured punch. Later aboard a W.H.A.L.E. Mainframe tells a surprised Falcon that Cobra Commander let him live, muttering the usual "you'll pays", but he suspects that the Commander has something bigger in mind... Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Whilst the Hydro-Viper figure appears to be wearing a full wet-suit, the comic depiction implies that it is nearly naked and has surgically altered skin. * Cobra Commander appears to be the original. At the time that this story was originally printed the reprints of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero in the UK Transformers comic had shown the original Cobra Commander don his new battle suit but he never returned to lead Cobra whilst wearing it. That he has not fully tested the suit yet implies that this is not Fred VII. Reprinted material * "Fast Feud!" from Action Force weekly #7. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on the Hydro-Viper. The T.A.C. Page This issue contains an entry in the T.A.C. Pages, with the acronym here spelt out as Tactical Arms Compendium. It consists of a single page combining text, written in third person, and a diagram of the vehicle in question. The vehicles covered are: * W.H.A.L.E. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Action Force Weapon Transport and Cobra Night Landing. Both were only available by mail order, each costing £4.25 plus £1 postage & packing and 3 Action Points. Errors * Items of note * This issue also credits Jenny O'Connor as "Managing Editor". Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues